


Such Sweet Sorrow

by whoheyitsme



Series: All the Psycho Pass Things [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, I have no idea what im doining, Movie Night, Post-Season/Series 02, Reunions, Spoilers, hopefully it's not to bad, so basically I tock what i knew about the movie so far and wrote a reunion fic, some angsty things, sorry the dialog is so shitty i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoheyitsme/pseuds/whoheyitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.<br/>Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,<br/>That I shall say good night till it be morrow. </p><p>-Romeo and Juliet Act 2 scene 2 lines 183-185</p><p>Four years is a long time to not see someone, people tend to change no madder how hard they try not to. This is the story of those changes and the people in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So all I really need right now is the Psycho Pass movie and the reunion that it will contain, since I currently have neither, I wrote this. Hopefully I'll be able to crank out a new more stories since I'm on winter break currently, fingers crossed. So I basically combined all I knew about the movie cannon so far and my own personal head cannons/wishes/dreams and made this fic. I have contemplated continuing this fic or just writing various reunion fics so I guess we'll have to wait and see. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story guys!
> 
>  
> 
> unbetaed per usual, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Life without Kogami Shinya was, in a word, different. Without him to push her, Akane felt that she was lacking the drive that she had come into division one with. Even with the new additions to her division, including Inspector Shimotsuki and Enforcers Hinakawa and Togane. Sho had been a great help to her since the death of Togane, taking the place of the confidante and and even a younger brother. But try as she might, things had never really felt whole since Kogami left. 

Four years later, she was at war. Not that Sybil would ever call it war mind you, that would be acknowledging that that Sybil had enemies that could stand against it. Four years is a long time, people can change a lot in four years. Case and point Akane herself. Since she joined division one, Akane has grown from a girl that believes in the absolute power of the judgement of Sybil, now, well she takes everything with a grain of salt. She’s said before and she’ll say it again that she’ll go to hell and back for the Sybil System. In fact she already has, she will do down with this ship, for good or for ill. 

When she and her team are shipped out to Shambala Float to fight the terrorist threat to SEAUn, she is prepared for the worst, what she finds, is even worse. When she creeps into the warehouse where a known terrorist is hiding she is not prepared for what she finds there. Because the the judgment of Sybil has been voided twice in her experience as an Inspector, she no longer takes chances on that sort of thing. Now along with the regulation dominator and the stun pistol she carries a gun. When she looks into the eyes of the man, they look familiar, they’re eyes that she hasn't seen for four years. Those are eyes he never expected to see again. 

No matter who he was to her in the past, now he is an enemy, a terrorist, a treat to Sybil. She levels her gun at him, pointing the gun at his chest. His eyes are steady at first then they widen in surprise. It seemed like he hadn't expected her she threatened him considering their past. “ Put your hands up, turn around, and remove your mask and maybe I won't shoot you.” He turns around and stares at her, eyes widened. He reaches up to remove his mask and she raised his gun to mirror him. 

“ Relax Tsunemori-san i'm just doing what you said.” she lowers her gun a bit relaxes slightly. 

“ It’s good to see you again Tsunemori-san, it’s been too long” he says as he turns to face her at last, a small smile in his lips. 

“ It’s been a while Kogami-san, although I have to say that I didn't expect to see you again like this after all these years ” she replied with a steady voice, barely masking the trepidation she felt inside.

“ I agree, in fact I believed that I’d never see you again but you have proved me wrong like you always do” he said, his smile widening, “ I've really missed you Akane Tsunemori. ” 

“ I've missed you to Kogami Shinya”


End file.
